Missing
by BELLAnEDWARD4eva
Summary: Harry is getting ready to walk down the isle, but is this what he really wants? Or is there somone out there that he wants more?
1. Meeting

Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp, but if JK ever needs a kidney I will give up one of mine for Sirius Black.

Hey, I am looking for a beta so ne1 who is interested lemmie know.

14 hours, that is how long Harry Potter would still be considered a bachelor, not completely committed to any one woman. In 14 hours Harry would be married, but Harry was having doubts. He loved his future bride, but was that enough? He just didn't feel like there was a complete connection. He always imagined he would marry a girl, who could almost read his mind, that there was such a connection between them so there was no need for words. He believed completely in soul mates, but he wasn't sure the woman he was about to marry the next day was really all that he wanted. He figured it was just nerves, and he decided the best thing to do was to get out, maybe have a drink, relax his nerves.

Harry got on his jacket, and made his way down the streets of London, trying to decide where to go. He passed a few clubs, but he didn't feel like being in a lace crowded with people. He finally reached a run down old bar which looked fairly empty. He walked up to the door and just as he pulled the door open out came none other than his one regret. Ginny Wesley was standing right in front of him; it caused him pain to see her so soon before he got married and in his current state he was not up to reliving the past with his old girlfriend.

He stepped out of the way so she could pass. "Thank" She raised her head getting her hair out of her face "you. Harry?" She was in shock. There was the man she hadn't seen in ages, ever since he started dating his soon to be wife according to Ron. He looked amazing considering everything he had gone though. His raven hair still as messy as ever, his features more defined, probably from training. His eyes though, they were different, she could sense something wasn't right but as to what that was, she had no idea.

"Hey Gin" trying to be as brief in meeting as possible. He didn't understand it; she looked like she had just gotten off work. Her dark amber locks tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head, little strands that had fallen out now rested behind her ears, her eyes shown a lack of sleep, her ivory skin looked so soft and delicate. How could she be so bewitching?

"Oh, were you going in for a drink?" Ginny tried to think of something to keep the conversation going, this might be her last chance to talk to him.

"Yeah" Short and sweet, good job Potter he said to himself, attempting to keep going though the door.

"Yah know, I could make you something at my apartment. I have drinks; I am trying to move up from waitress to bartender, trying with you would be good practice. It would be a good chance to catch up on what's been going on." She was so nervous; she shouldn't have been so bold he probably didn't want to hang around her, she probably smelt like fire whisky.

Harry had no idea what to say, there was no good excuse as to why he shouldn't go with her, except that he was suppose to be getting married tomorrow, but for some reason he forgot all about that as his mind went bank. After a few moments of silence he finally said "Okay."

"So what has been going on with you?" Ginny asked as they started making their way towards Ginny's apartment.

"Well, I am getting married tomorrow." Harry said as though it was nothing special.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked amazed at how soon it was before she had lost all chance with him.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I am having doubts about it. I just think there is something missing" Harry said venting to Ginny.

"Like you should be able to communicate without having to talk? That there should be intimacy on such a deep level, so that you feel like soul mates?" Harry was amazed to find someone who felt the same as he did. His fiancée always laughed when he brought up the idea of soul mates.

"Yeah. I mean I love her but we don't have that connection like we aren't on the same wavelength. Things that are important to her aren't to me, but I guess all relationships aren't perfect. I guess I am just dreaming, but I with they were."

"Yeah I feel that way too. Right now I don't have a chance to date much, since I have my job and I am studying for my classes as a healer." They finally reached Ginny's apartment. "Well this is it, ready to go up?"

"After you" Harry got to watch her as she walked up the stairs. He was glad he had someone to talk to about what he was going through. Getting his feelings off his chest might be the better solution than drinking away his problems. They walked up the stairs in silence, up to the third floor, down a corridor to a room numbered 307. Ginny pulled out her keys, thumbing through them looking for the one that would open the door. When she finally found it and opened the door, she stepped back so Harry could go in first. He saw the apartment, it was fairly average, there was a green sofa and chair around a TV that didn't look like it was used much as there was dust covering the screen, the carpet a nice beige color, the kitchen which came right after the entrance was small but typical for a one person apartment.

"Well what would you like to drink?" Ginny had entered and closed the door; she was now making her way into the kitchen.

"Err," Harry was trying to come up with a drink he might want. "What do you have?"

Ginny started rummaging through the cabinets, looking to see what she had. She started taking things out one by one.

"Firewhisky, mead, half a bottle of red wine, vodka, rum, and regular beer." She was still looking to see f there was anything else she might have missed.

"Yah know what, I think I will have a glass of that wine." Harry said deciding that it would be best to not have something overly powerful, something he could sip while he could talk to Ginny.

"Okay" Ginny put the other beverages away, moved to another cupboard, and took out two glass cups. The opened up the wine, and filled both the cups. She brought the cups over to the table, where she sat down, followed by Harry who sat opposite of her. "So what else have you been up to, other than getting married?"

"Nothing really, I've been working as an auror, but other than that nothing really" Harry could sense some tension in between them some sort of uneasiness. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?" _Oh maybe because you haven't seen this guy in ages and you have realized you still have feelings for him._ She wanted to tell him everything, but if she did, she knew she might jeopardize his one chance at happiness.

"Ginny, I know you. I can tell when something is wrong, tell me." Ginny had no idea what to do, she couldn't tell him, but she also knew that he wouldn't stop until he knew.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we hadn't broken up? If the war hadn't come around and split us up? I just can't stop thinking about what we might have missed." There she said it, and she felt horrible. She was not wishing that she had never run into Harry, that she hadn't invited him back to her place. The worst thing about voicing her concerns was she had no idea how Harry would react.

There was a pause while Harry thought about it. What would have happened? There was no way to tell. Now he really thought about it, remembering how it was when they were dating, how he felt warm all over when they held hands, how his heart pounded when the cuddled up in front of the Gryffindor fire, how his face felt so over heated when they had kissed. Then he remembered why they had broken up, it wasn't the war, it was him. He really liked her, maybe even loved her, and he didn't want her to get hurt. After the war ended Harry didn't try to get back together with Ginny because he thought that Ginny didn't want him, that she would never forgive him for what he did. He had destroyed a beautiful thing, and now he was really regretting it. "I had no idea you felt that way" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have sad anything, especially with your wedding being so close." Ginny started breaking down, she had her head lowered and you could see tears running down her face.

"No, Ginny, it's good that you got this off you chest. I just never thought that we would have another chance." Ginny looked up at that.

"Why would you say that?" Ginny was completely confused, she had no idea what harry was talking about.

"Because it was my fault we broke up. I didn't want you to get hurt, and when the war was over I didn't think you would ever forgive me, so I moved on. But there was always this part of me that wished that never happened. I really liked you Ginny. Maybe one kiss and we could see if there is something between us."

"But Harry, you are getting married tomorrow. No matter how much I would like to I can-" She was cut off my Harry getting up sweeping to the other side of the table, and planting his lips on Ginny's. They became caught up in the kiss, getting closer to each other. Ginny got up bringing herself closer to Harry's body; she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist while Harry's hands went to the back of Ginny's head, and her lower back. Harry pulled her closer to himself, allowing himself to get lost in her arms. He had never felt so comfortable than now in Ginny's arms. They wandered to Ginny's bedroom, crashing against the wall. Ginny reached back and undid her hair. She broke the kiss and shook her head allowing her beautiful amber locks to flow freely. "Oh Harry, I've missed you so much." Ginny's mind had been completely turned off from all logical though, all she felt were primal feelings, a want for Harry.

"I've missed you too" Harry said, as he pushed Ginny onto her bed.

K, well that is the first chapter and will b continued as soon as more ppl review, ya know pressing that little button down there at the bottom, just click that and let me know how much u want me to continue, or else mayb i won't...


	2. What to do Now

Chapter 2 What to Do Now

Ginny woke up the next morning. She had had the most amazing dream where she had run into Harry; they came back to her place where they made sweet love late into the night. She didn't want to wake up, but there was no way she could get back to sleep now that she was completely awake. So she opened her eyes and rolled over and looked at the face of Harry Potter. Ginny was in complete shock. What was she going to do? It was one thing to do it in a dream, but to shag Harry Potter, when he is going to get married in less than 12 hours. Ginny couldn't deal with this; she couldn't be responsible for breaking up what would have been a great marriage. Ginny got up and started pacing around the room running her hands through her hair trying to think of what to do. She had to do something. What would Harry think when he woke up? He would regret everything, all that stuff he said yesterday was just a bad case of cold feet, he hadn't meant any of it; Ginny convinced herself.

Now as for what to do with Harry, she couldn't let him wake up in her bed, and she had to do something about his memory so he wouldn't remember anything that had happened, that would wipe her conscious knowing that she hadn't messed up his marriage. Ginny was becoming a nervous wreck, it was breaking her heart to have to leave Harry, there was no way to express in words how much she loved him, but she couldn't break up his marriage, she had to put his happiness before her own. She sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. Tears started running down her cheeks, she had to do some thing, she had to be strong. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked around her room trying to get the courage to do something. Her eyes landed on Harry and stayed there. She had to do it, she had to take Harry home. So she put a sleeping spell on Harry so he wouldn't wake up, she grabbed his arm preparing to apparate praying that Harry hadn't moved, she didn't think so or else Ron would have mentioned it. She apparated to his apartment, into his bedroom, as it would most likely be empty; Ron would be around somewhere to help Harry get ready. Then as if Ron was reading her mind, there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, get up we need to get ready! I'll be in the shower!" Ron shouted through the door. So she only had as long as Ron was in the shower. She preformed a charm erasing his memory from last night, took her memory charm off him and gave him one last kiss. She pulled away looking at his face, knowing this was the best thing to do. She turne around and started rubbing her chest, trying to rid herself of the excruciating pain of leaving the one man she ever loved to be married to a woman that was not her. She walked a few steps from his bed and apparated back to her own apartment.

Harry woke to the feeling of lips on his own, they were so warm and inviting, and then they pulled away, causing a sense of missing something to run through his body. He opened his eyes and saw the back of a curvaceous redhead in front of him before she disappeared. He wondered who she was. He couldn't remember what he had done last night. There was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up! We have 30 minutes before we have to be at the church!" Ron shouted though the door. Harry wasn't concerned with that though, he was wondering about his loss of memory. How could he just loose an entire night like that; well without remembering drinking something. He had this feeling that something happened, something big, maybe it was a death eater, one of those last ones, captured him extracted his memories, and then erased the memory of the night before. Merlin, now that was the most absurd idea he ever came up with. He had to find out who that red haired woman was, she might know something about why he had this sudden lack of memory. The strange thing was, he knew he had seen it before, but where.

Harry got up, and started getting ready for his wedding which was only hours away, still wondering about the mysterious girl who was in his room this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about her, those beautiful red locks swaying in the wind, as she disappeared from sight. Harry didn't know what to do; he shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things on the day of his wedding. He needed to think about his future wife, but when he did he got this horrible feeling in his stomach, like he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He thought he loved Tori, but lately he had no idea what he wanted not to mention what he loved. He knew he wanted something but he was positive it was just a part of getting married. He finished getting ready, and met Ron in the hallway.

"You ok?" Ron asked noticing how Harry was paler than usual. Harry didn't say anything, there was nothing to say, he couldn't voice his concerns, they were guys, and they didn't talk about feelings. Harry just left for the church, Ron following close behind.

Hey pplz!! Here is another chapter, the next will b with Harry's wedding, that will b so much fun!!! Again, I am looking for a beta, ne1 interested lemmie know! And ppl, I know you are reading this, so review!! I will not add another chapter until i am up to 10 reviews.

Now to thank the smart ppl who have reviewed already:

Emma: Thnx for the review, sry i didn't update as soon as you wanted, hop this was good enough tho, and yeah i already knew wat asap means lol

Parthinia: Thnx I think it's good to lol, but the next chapter will be the most fun, more drama romance, I can't wait to write it. Hope this chapter was up soon enough for you!

Bboop: I plan to keep writing as long as i get the reviews i want, so tell ur friend about the story, have them review and i will try to get the next chapter up faster!

carolquin: Yeah, this story needs a beta, if you know ne1 who would want to beta for me lemmie know, hope this chapter was better!


End file.
